His Southern Belle
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sylar/Claire fic. No matter where they were, Claire would always be his little Southern Belle. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sylar/Claire fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Heroes. Not making any money off of this. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, this one was number 57 on my list of Sylar/Claire fics to write. _

_Another short one, this time taken from Sylar's perspective. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

They had traveled the world together. They'd seen penguins migrating and swam with sharks. They'd climbed the highest mountains and swam the English Channel. They'd commandeered a Russian sub and traveled to the deepest parts of the oceans. They'd spent a decade in France, gorging themselves on each other, fine cuisine, and exquisite music. They'd been to Ireland and Nepal, Japan and Australia. They'd wrestled alligators and rode atop magnificent elephants. They'd fallen asleep under the stars in Egypt, and then griped about the sand that got into places neither one of them wanted to talk about. They'd been sky-diving and parasailing. They'd been rock-climbing and body-surfing.

They'd seen almost all that the world had to offer, and they'd done it together.

Every few years, they would find a nice, cozy, quiet place, and hold up for a while. With his alchemy ability, they were never short of money. They would buy enough supplies to last them for decades, and though they would be alone for that time, neither one of them were ever bored. They could never get bored of exploring one another's bodies until the wee hours of the morning.

At present, they were currently residing in an old, Scottish castle. It was smaller than he would have liked, but he also knew better than to draw attention to themselves by buying up one of the larger, more famous ones.

They'd spent the first couple weeks exploring the grounds and the inner workings of the castle, discovering a few secret passageways, and a fair amount of interesting rooms. Every day they discovered something new and exciting about the castle, and those who'd once lived in it.

Sylar enjoyed these times with Claire the best. He knew that she enjoyed seeing the world, and doing all of the wonderful and fascinating things that they did ... but he was most content when it was just the two of them, locked away from the world, having only one another to keep them company. He liked having her all to himself. And even more, he liked that she had chosen to spend her life with him.

And what a life it was. They were going on two-hundred-and-fifty years together, and showed no signs of slowing down.

They'd seen the world change and grow, but mostly it had stayed the same. Six more major wars had broken out in the last two-and-a-half centuries, including two major world wars. Claire had actually convinced him to get involved in a few of the wars, though oddly, they never fought for the same side twice. Though they'd been born in America, and often returned to it to pay their respects to the people that they'd lost, they no longer called it home.

It was currently 2265, and they were coming up on their seventh year inside their little Scottish haven. They lay backwards on the bed, with their heads by the footboard, pleasantly spent after yet another mind-altering night of devouring each other.

Claire was snoring peacefully in his arms, her blonde hair splayed over his chest, hiding her face from him. He used his right hand - the one that wasn't wrapped around her waist - to carefully remove the strands from her angelic face, not wanting to disturb her. She'd definitely worn herself out.

Sylar smiled fondly at the recent memory, knowing he'd be playing that one over and over for at least the next century.

Once all of her hair was tucked behind her ears, and her face was finally revealed to him, he was struck once more by her beauty. She had died her golden locks a few times over the years: brown, red, black ... she'd tried highlights and even chopped it all off at one paint. He always told her she looked beautiful, but secretly, he loved the blonde hair. It reminded him of their beginning.

Not the blood and terror, and the other bad things that were associated with their beginning, but just how she'd been when he'd first met her. The sweet, young, innocent cheerleader. She was far from that now, but there was the one part of her that would never leave.

Though they hadn't called the United States of America their home for a long time, she still had that southern twang that he adored so much. It wasn't thick, or really noticeable to anyone who didn't know her like he did. But whenever her emotions were heavy - sad, angry, excited - that delectable little accent came out. He was definitely guilty of egging her on, if only to hear that sound.

Yes, he loved seeing the fire in her eyes whenever she was angry about something, but he also liked seeing her like this. So peaceful ... serene.

He trailed a finger across her cheek, allowing it to come to rest in her hair. He drifted his fingers softly through her hair, wrapping a strand around his finger and reveling in the soft texture.

His combination of thoughts reminded him of a time, almost 40 years ago now, when they'd gotten all decked out to visit a loud country bar that Claire had discovered. She'd tracked down some vintage dress store that had the style of outfit that she wanted, and she'd found this old-style, green, country dress. She'd gotten matching shoes, and had done her hair up in curls and ribbons.

He'd never seen her look quite as giddy as she had that night.

Looking down at her now, he imagined her back in that outfit, with that bright smile on her face, dancing to some fast-paced country song, while he suffered through the evening just for her.

Sylar looked down at her and smiled, letting his hands drift out of her hair once more before ducking his chin and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. No matter where they went - France, Egypt, Scotland - she would always be his little Southern Belle. It might even be worth putting on a pair of cowboy boots again, just to see her dance in that outfit once more.

...

_The end. _

_This actually came out a tad longer than I'd expected, but it's still pretty short. I'm working on a longer one, I hope to get the first chapter up either today or tomorrow. _

_Well, what did you guys think. Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
